


по ту сторону

by lady_almi



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Здесь нет времени, и минуты превращаются в вечность, а года — в мгновения. Здесь все привычно, хотя все по-другому. Мир не меняется после смерти, после смерти меняешься ты.бета - Svir
Relationships: Jastin Pridd/Iris Oakdell, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Этой ночью в чащобе надрывается лесной кот: до рассвета разносятся среди деревьев гулким эхом его крики. Ричард сидит за крепко-сбитым столом, поставив локти на ершистое дерево, думает равнодушно и спокойно: «Сегодня кто-то умрет». Поднимает голову, пристально вглядывается в стену, по которой безумно пляшут тени. Проводит ладонями от переносицы к вискам, усмехается. Он помнит.

Наутро Ричард тщательно выбирает оружие: тяжелый полуторный меч бьет по бедру. Леса опасны, наступает неведомое, крадется туманами, припадая к земле.

Птицы молчат, прячется по норам зверьё. С каждым днем все сложнее бить дичь, с каждым днем приходится дальше и дальше заходить в лес. Это опасно: в темноте прячутся тени. Алым пылают их зрачки, бешено скребут землю длинные когти, капает с острых зубов ядовитая слюна.

Солнце стоит в зените, сонно скрипят медные сосны. Вытягиваются тени, обретают форму: дикие звери выходят из-за деревьев. Полуторный меч привычно ложится в ладонь. 

Вдох — смертоносный танец. Удар — выдох, вдох — удар. Сапоги взметают пыль — золотисто-теплую. Вдох — поворот, выдох — блок. Вдох — кровью взрывается тень, уползает в берлогу. На смену ей — другая. Злоба сочится по хвое. Скользят каблуки на непонятного цвета слизи. Закрыть глаза, вдохнуть. Смрадом пышет разинутая пасть. 

Поднять веки, уклониться от удара. Мягко входит меч в студенистую серость. Свободен! Еще один выигрыш, еще день. Не проиграть, когда победить невозможно.

Ричард опирается на меч, тяжело дышит. Тихо в лесу, и произошедшее кажется только сном, мутным ночным кошмаром. Воздух пахнет хвоей. Шорох, треск сучка под чьей-то неосторожной ногой. Боевая стойка — дело привычки. Острие меча возле горла чужака. Напротив Ричарда замирает Айрис Окделл.

Дрожит рука. 

— Айри, — голос хриплый: он давно не говорит — не с кем. 

Сестра смотрит внимательно: серо-стальной взор безучастно шарит по лицу Ричарда. Замирает сердце: если это твари, которые теперь за каждым деревом, он погиб. «Умру я, — думает он. — Ее не убью». 

Но кровь на серой холстине, закрывающей тело Айрис, алая, не изумрудная. Ричард выдыхает, тяжело опускаются плечи, облегчение накатывает волной. Он почти падает на землю, дышит глубоко. 

Сестра не узнала его, но это не страшно: здесь поначалу всегда так. Смерть меняет людей, забирает память. Ричард смеется радостно, почти безумно. Айрис встряхивает головой, шарахается, как пугливая лошадь. Ричард берет ее за руку осторожно, сестра не сопротивляется.

Они, держась за руки, как в детстве, идут по лесу, залитому солнцем, по земле, расчерченной светлыми тенями. Ричард вспоминает: было так же светло, когда пришли вести о смерти отца. Они с Айрис вернулись в замок украдкой — матушка не одобрила бы прогулки,— и старая Нэн с заплаканными глазами встретила их у ворот. 

Осознание приходит медленно; как морская рыба, борющаяся с течением, возникает мысль: Айрис мертва. Мертва! Его младшая сестра, ненавидевшая его при жизни, мечтательная и твердая, цветок камнеломки на старых скалах — мертва. Ричард вздрагивает, ежится, словно от холода. Успокаивающе сжимает ладонь Айрис: она еще не знает, не поняла. А сейчас — нужно отмыть кровь, расчесать волосы, найти одежду. 

Едва заметная тропинка приводит к временному — вечному — пристанищу Ричарда. Из земли, как зубы старых чудовищ, поднимаются несколько строений: жилая башня, каменная хижина, склад, где до сих пор лежит солонина и сухари, старомодная одежда — будто готовились к осаде, но ушли раньше, чем хотели, быстрее, чем могли.

На эту древнюю «обитель», как называет ее Ричард, Айрис смотрит с восторженным любопытством. Все ей в новинку, все — интересно. Они заходят в амбар — низкий каменный потолок, массивные деревянные балки: делали на века. В дальнем углу сложены старые простыни; Ричард берет одну из них, встряхивает. Тянет с Айрис мешковину, быстро оглядывает на предмет серьезных повреждений — несколько синяков на ребрах и спине, ссадины на локтях, царапина чуть выше левой груди, — заворачивает в бывшую некогда белоснежной ткань. 

Выхватывает из кучи еще две простыни, оставляет сестру ждать и вскоре возвращается с деревянной плошкой — смесь золы, щелока и рубленной крапивы. 

До речки — глубокой, студеной, прозрачной — они идут молча. Айрис внимательно смотрит под ноги, свалявшиеся колтуном волосы бьются о ее спину.

Айрис смеется и взвизгивает, входя в реку, пока Ричард сосредоточенно складывает на берегу кожаную куртку, сапоги, рубашку; насмешливо смотрит на брата, когда тот выпутывается из бриджей, оставаясь в одних нательных штанах. Кинжал он берет с собой. 

К сестре он подходит, словно та — трепетный олененок. Протягивает к ней руку с кинжалом, говорит успокаивающе:

— Я не причиню тебе зла. Твои волосы свалялись, их нужно обрезать, — увещевает он. 

И Айрис слушается. Так же, как в детстве, когда Ричард просил ее потерпеть, разбирая светлые пряди легко путающихся волос. Теперь он осторожно, боясь испугать, обрезает то, что раньше называли надорским золотом. 

Айрис теперь не похожа на себя: топорщатся выгоревшие на солнце волосы, худые плечи обсыпаны веснушками, грудь закрыта колыхающейся в проточной воде туникой. Ричард не узнал бы свою сестру. И такой — она кажется простой, домашней. Будто скинула с себя разом всю серьезность, положенную Дому Скал. 

Она смеется, и солнце золотит ее кожу, чернит силуэт на серебре реки. Айрис берет в руки плошку со смесью, Ричард выходит на берег. Садится спиной к воде, ждет, пока сестра не завернется в другую простынь. И только после этого встает и одевается сам.

Домой они возвращаются на закате, когда одуряюще пахнет прелая листва. В амбаре находят штаны и рубашку, Ричард отрезает от простыни широкую полосу. Айрис смотри на нее с удивлением, но после понимает — обвязывает грудь. Одевается быстро и споро, не смотрит на брата. Тот достает из сундука, стоящего в углу, добротные сапоги. Смеясь, учит Айрис наматывать на ноги полоски ткани, чтобы не повредить нежную кожу.

Старую мешковину, в которую была закутана сестра, Ричард использует для растопки. Он разводит во дворе костер, набирает в закопченный котелок воды из колодца. Крошит солонину, долго смотрит в огонь. Айрис сидит рядом застывшая, как мраморное изваяние. 

— Знаешь, — начинает Ричард, — прости меня. 

Сестра удивленно дергает головой, русые волосы подпрыгивают вкруг макушки. 

— За Альдо, за Алву — вспомнить бы, кто это... — говорит он. — Впрочем, ты все равно не помнишь. Хочешь — расскажу, как я умер? Как жил здесь? 

Тянется помешать похлебку, ложка подрагивает в пальцах. Отсветы костра играют на темном камне кольца. 

— Меня убил Карваль — выстрелом в спину. Это было почти не больно, — голос глухой и будто неживой. — Я не был достоин легкой смерти, но мне даровали ее. А потом очнулся здесь. Бродил по лесу, пришел сюда. И вспомнил. Все-все. Даже яд в бутылках «Черной крови»: я подавал ее в хрустальном бокале — кому-то... Думаю, и ты однажды вспомнишь, — он гладит ее по плечу. 

Поднимается, снимает котелок с огня. Разливает ароматную похлебку по деревянным плошкам. 

— Хлеба нет, только сухари, — из холщового мешочка достает два куска черствого ржаного хлеба. Прихлебывая и обжигаясь, говорит:

— Здесь было странно, но спокойно. Я не удивлялся. Сидел и думал несколько дней. Вспомнил, как убил Катарину и ее фрейлину. Вспомнил Дору. Октавианскую ночь, — он ежится, хотя нет ветра, и воздух еще полон тепла уходящего солнца. — Мертвецы проносились перед моими глазами. Потом я почувствовал голод. Нашел солонину, приготовил что-то. Решил: буду жить. 

Айрис задумчиво смотрит в огонь, кажется, что не слушает. Она вся — одно большое ухо. 

— Не знаю, сколько прошло времени: его здесь не замечаешь. Пытался считать дни, сбился, поняв, что прошло пять лет. Я не изменился. 

Морщины — суровые на лбу и горькие от крыльев носа к уголкам губ — прорезают его лицо, в свете костра оно кажется выточенным из камня. 

— Я охотился, жил как-то. А потом пришли они — твари с красными глазами. Мы дрались. Они умирали и приходили опять. Мне страшно погибнуть, Айрис, — говорит он, почти захлебываясь словами. — Второго шанса уже не будет. 

Молча доедают похлебку. Растапливают камин в высокой башне: в комнатке под потолком до сих пор есть стекла, цветной витраж — не разобрать во тьме. Ложатся спать и засыпают легко, без сновидений. 

Айрис сопит носом, подложив под щеку тонкую руку. Ричард просыпается посреди ночи и долго смотрит на нее в тишине.


	2. Chapter 2

Жизнь течет размеренно и ровно; все еще стоит теплая осень. Айрис в восторге: плетет короны из золотистых листьев клена, венчает ими себя и брата. Она собирает орехи, вешает рябину над порогом. Напевая что-то без слов, варит варенье из калины. Ричард помнит: сестра часто сбегала на кухню смотреть, как готовят сладости. 

В комнате теперь всегда тепло. Когда рушится с неба ледяной ветер, холод уже не страшен. Айрис вяжет шарфы и носки, готовит, подметает полы. Матушка считала: девушка должна уметь все, а потом кончились деньги, чтобы нанимать слуг. Волосы у Айрис отросли, и она собирает их в хвост. Кто бы узнал в ней герцогиню Окделл? 

«Смерть меняет людей», — думает Ричард.

Каждое утро он обходит лес: с наступлением холодов тени становятся злее, подходят ближе. Они жаждут горячей крови. Призывно воют по ночам, собираясь в стаи. Теперь сражаться опаснее, теперь беспечность — недопустимая роскошь. Глаза Ричарда темнеют от предчувствия скорой беды.

Он сутулится непроизвольно и все чаще точит меч. Тренируется во дворе, распугивая любопытных ворон. Зима дышит в спину, зябким холодом сворачивается под кожей, шипит сухими травами под ветром. 

Однажды Ричард уходит в лес по хрустким от инея листьям еще до рассвета, более собранным, чем обычно. Айрис порывисто, без слов обнимает и долго стоит на пороге, вглядываясь в мрачные силуэты деревьев. Ей кажется, это уже было раньше: человек, называющий себя братом, уходил куда-то так же без слов. И вслед за ним кралась на мягких лапах смерть. 

Ричард знает: он упускает что-то важное, не может найти в истерзанной памяти какой-то зацепки, которая сделает мир проще. Почему все чаще снится изможденный мужчина с ярко-синими глазами? Почему всплывает имя — «Алва»? Почему сейчас — впервые за все пять или тысячу лет — наступили такие холода?.. 

Ответов нет, и вопросы подобны теням: рвут сознание на куски, впиваются в виски болью, не дают спать по ночам. 

Тени выходят на поляну, нападают первыми, и азарт боя вытесняет из головы Ричарда мысли о воспоминаниях, страхе и смерти. Сегодня что-то не так. Несоответствие неуловимое, почти на грани вдоха. Стал ли хрустальным воздух? Еще мгновенье и — разлетится осколками. 

С легким шорохом выходит из ножен клинок, дыбится под ногами мерзлая земля. Звонкая тревога разлита среди деревьев. Тени отступают быстрее, прячутся в облаках, выступают из-за темных...

— Матушка! — ахает Ричард. 

Черное платье в пол, алые рубины на груди. Белые паучьи пальцы сложены на животе. Рука безвольно падает. Герцогиня Окделл беззвучно ступает по корням. Серые тени залегли под глазами, горящими ярко. Вот она уже рядом, вытяни руку — коснешься. Ричарда охватывает озноб, он силится поднять меч: это тень. Стальным блеском отливает кинжал — продолжение ладони герцогини Окделл. 

Мгновение растягивается в часы: Ричард ныряет под руку того, кто выглядит матерью. Удар приходится в плечо, длинная узкая рана прорезает кожу, и горячая красная кровь брызжет на снежно-белые руки герцогини. Вопль, страшный в своей протяжности и злобе, разносится по лесу. Кровь оставляет прорехи на платье. Ричард, словно в тумане, поднимает меч левой рукой — и бьет под дых. Фигура рассыпается, растворяется в воздухе, пятная его собой, заставляя мутнеть взор: деревья расплываются, превращаясь в бесформенных чудовищ. 

Занимается рассвет, кроваво-алый. Чернят силуэтами небо тонкие ветви. Снова — шаги по земле, хрустко ломаются листья под чьими-то ногами. Как король выходит на поляну знакомый незнакомец из снов Ричарда. Белоснежная рубашка, заправленная в черные бриджи, высокие ботфорты — вот вся его одежда. Он безоружен, но ступает так, будто лес — его владения. Бордовые отблески мазками масла на холсте ложатся на его вороные волосы. 

Слова неохотно, с хрипом падают из губ Ричарда:

— Эр Рокэ?..

Он не знает, кого зовет, но что-то подсказывает: так правильно. «Это смерть», — бьется в мыслях.

— Не бойтесь, юноша, — говорит мужчина размеренно и спокойно. — Я не причиню вам зла.

Он замечает кровь на куртке Ричарда, подходит ближе. Ладонь сжимается на рукоятке меча, взять бы сил, найти бы воли...

— Не бойтесь, юноша, — повторяет тот. 

Он протягивает руку, будто делал так сотню раз до этого, гладит по голове, взъерошивая волосы. Ричард утыкается лбом ему в плечо, безотчетно доверяя. Словно пообещали: все будет хорошо, как в старинных сказках Нэн. Меч выпадает из разжавшихся пальцев, вслед за ним рыбкой ускользает сознание.

Ричард приходит в себя в жарко натопленной комнате; в окно заглядывает луна. Он раздет, плечо заботливо перевязано чистой тканью. Пахнет каким-то отваром. Рядом с постелью сидит Айрис, настороженно поглядывает на него. Ричард поднимается на локте, осматривается: его спаситель сидит за столом, задумчиво глядя в огонь. Заметив движение, он поворачивается:

— Вот вы и очнулись, юноша, — говорит тихо и ласково, словно боясь потревожить.

— Кто вы? Я вас помню, но не знаю, — отвечает Ричард. 

Мужчина усмехается, встает, шутовски кланяется:

— Рокэ герцог Алва, соберано Кэналлоа, Первый Маршал Талига... — он продолжает говорить; в голове у Ричарда звенит, и не слышно ни слова, только видно, как шевелятся губы на бледном лице.

Воздух, пошедший трещинами утром, осыпается осколками, больно ранит. Под опущенными веками хороводом несутся воспоминания: известия о смерти отца, день святого Фабиана, клятва... Саднящая рука, проигранное кольцо, семерная дуэль. Марианна, Сагранна, пушка. Кружится голова, не успеть, но — вспомнить. Черной стрелой вздымается на дыбы Моро, белый конь, октавианская ночь. Яд в бокале, вино на деревянных панелях. Высылка в Агарис, мятеж, казнь бывшего короля. Мчится время колесом, завершается круг. Несправедливый суд, смерть королевы, долгая дорога в Надор. Смерть, и — Лабиринт. Слепец и глупый мальчишка, златовласый король. Неправильный выбор. Жужжит прялка Судьбы, крутится мир. 

— Рокэ! — воплем отчаяния — только имя. Айрис отшатывается в испуге, жмется к гостю. 

Тот подходит, проверяет повязку, осторожно поправляет одеяла. Смотрит долго и пронзительно. 

— Вы мне снились, — зачем-то говорит Ричард. 

Алва только улыбается и сжимает его руку. Отходит все так же — спокойно. Раскладывает на полу одеяла, выходит, чтобы Айрис успела юркнуть в постель. 

Гаснет свеча. Тени таятся в углах.


	3. Chapter 3

Жар начинается к рассвету. Ричард бредит: шепчет невнятное, разметавшись по постели; сбившиеся повязки тревожат рану. Айрис дергается во сне, закутывается в одеяло плотнее, прячет голову под подушку — не слышать. Рокэ поднимается с пола, стягивает волосы в хвост на затылке. Он снова похож на Первого Маршала — собранный, серьезный — бой впереди.

Он спускается вниз, набирает воды из колодца за каменной оградой. С тихим треском ломается корочка льда. Хрустит под ногами снег; дробным перестуком отзываются камни; прячет шаги вытертый ковер. Рокэ ставит ведро в камин, опускает в воду несколько засушенных цветков ромашки (под потолком на крепких балках перевернутый сад), затем кинжалом разрезает простынь — нужно быть аккуратней. Пока кипят, извиваясь белыми змеями, полоски ткани, Рокэ мелко нарезает сушеную календулу и подорожник, перетирает в кашицу сосновые иглы. От плошки растекается по комнате пряный аромат. Поднимается закутанная в одеяло Айрис. Сумрачно кивает, уходит, чтобы одеться. Рокэ не замечает, как она возвращается, но вот — неслышно и строго следит за ним. Она не помнит, что лежащий на постели юноша — ее брат, но готова защищать его с упорством, достойным рыцарей прошлого. 

Рокэ откидывает одеяло, Ричард вздрагивает от холода. Лоб его покрыт испариной, и лицо, заострившееся от боли, кривится гримасой. 

— Тшшш, — успокаивает Рокэ, гладя по волосам. 

Айрис трогает его за плечо и в глазах ее — желание помочь. Достают самодельные повязки, кладут на каминную полку для просушки. Теперь — поднять Ричарда, обтереть прохладной водой. Заплести отросшие волосы в подобие косы Рокэ берется сам. Айрис удивленно смотрит, как тот нежно и сожалеюще пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы. 

Постель приведена в порядок, и Ричард на белизне простыней кажется золотым: летнее солнце выцеловывало кожу с безумством влюбленного. Брови сведены к переносице, мечутся белки глаз под тонкими веками. 

Рокэ разрезает повязку, обнажая рану. Кожа вокруг нее розовая, воспаленная. Вскрыть бы гнойник, вычистить, да нет снадобий. Нужно идти к лекарю — его избушку Рокэ видел, скитаясь по лесу. 

Айрис подает плошку с зеленой смесью. Ричард дергается, когда прохладную массу накладывают на рану. 

— Не бойтесь, эрэа, — говорит Рокэ, зная, что не получит ответа. 

Бинты ложатся ровно, закрывая почти царапину — длинная и неглубокая рана не могла бы вызвать такой кровопотери и лихорадки уже на следующий день. Но здесь, по эту сторону смерти, возможно все. 

— Эрэа, — зовет Рокэ, когда с перевязкой закончено. — Я буду вынужден вас покинуть, не пугайтесь, это ненадолго. Вашему брату необходимо лекарство, я иду за ним. Вам следует обтирать Ричарда прохладной водой как можно чаще. 

Айрис кивает. Рокэ надевает куртку бывшего оруженосца — та велика ему, он кажется в ней маленьким и хрупким. Берет меч: ему не страшны тени, но люди... Смерть меняет людей. 

Уходя, в приступе внезапной злости — потерять Ричарда второй раз, вот так, глупо, когда можно спасти, он хлопает дверью слишком сильно. Сухая ветка рябины падает на пол.

Высокие деревья отбрасывают тени на неярком зимнем солнце. Мороз пробирается под куртку, но сейчас это неважно. Сейчас неважно почти все: в башне, на самом верху, почти касаясь облаков кончиками пальцев, лежит Ричард. Умрет второй раз — исчезнет, останется воспоминанием, лишь ускользающим дымом в ладонях. 

Мерно бьется сердце Рокэ, когда он шагает через невысокие сугробы. Он знает, куда идет, и не боится теней. Что они ему, в чьих жилах течет кровь Раканов? Она усмирила камни Надора, она спасет Повелителя Скал. Медленно катится солнце по небосводу, тихо крадется день. 

Избушка лекаря заметна издалека. Старая, почерневшая от времени, стоит она посреди леса. Снег кругом изрыт копытами лошадей и вытоптан лапами — всего лишь волчьими. Седой старик открывает дверь, когда Рокэ только поднимается на крыльцо.

— Чего желаете, сударь? — спрашивает тот, пропуская гостя в дом. Внимательно всматривается в лицо Рокэ, спрашивает: 

— Что случилось? С Ричардом беда?

— Откуда вы знаете? — невольно срывается с губ.

Старик понимающе усмехается:

— Он иногда заходил ко мне — славный молодой человек... Так что произошло?

— Он ранен, — резко говорит Рокэ и видит, как мрачнеет лицо лекаря. — Мне нужны противовоспалительные снадобья и отвар из клюквы против лихорадки.

— Хорошо, — кивает старик. 

Он отворачивается к полкам, собирает какие-то склянки и железные сосуды. Наконец, выставив лекарства на столе, он уходит в кладовку, возвращается, и в руках его крынка с густыми сливками и горшочек, ароматно пахнущий малиновым вареньем.

— Спасибо, — говорит Рокэ, собирая предложенное в холщовую сумку. 

Он снимает с указательного пальца кольцо, оставляет его на столе.

— У меня нет монет, чтобы расплатиться, но это — дорогое украшение. — Он повторяет: — Спасибо.

Кланяется, не дожидаясь ответа, выходит за дверь окрыленным.

Путь до дома теперь короток для Рокэ. Он идет, почти бежит, и скатывающееся за горизонт солнце кажется ему хорошим знаком. Он тихонько мурлычет под нос старую кэналлийскую песенку. Почему-то решает проверить силки, думает: «Мясной бульон может помочь». 

Тревожно свистит ветер в деревьях, но все это — игра воображения. Рокэ не знает, что Ричарду стало хуже, что он мечется по постели, зовя его в бреду.

Силки пусты, и внезапно барабанным боем заходится сердце — разве пришла беда? Рокэ срывается с места, аккуратно придерживая мешок, как мать держит младенца. Неглубокий белый снег вяжет ноги. Проклинать белизну бесполезно, но «квальдето цера» вырывается само, растворяясь в морозном воздухе.

Вот видна ограда, но не горит свет в высокой башне. Дойти до калитки медленно, крадучись. Снег взрыхлен, обрызган чем-то серым. Тени пришли и сюда. Среди грязных потеков на снегу бурые пятна. «Айрис? — мечется в мыслях. — Ричард? Они не могли сражаться, они не спаслись».

На пороге — растоптанная ветвь рябины, на двери — рвано-алый след, будто мазнули широкой кистью по серому дереву. Камни молчат, успокаивается ветер, и вокруг — тишина.


	4. Chapter 4

Рокэ поднимается по ступеням, выставив меч перед собой. Усмехается: он знает, что такое бой в закрытом пространстве. Только тут не будет помощи, не будет спасенья. Лестница вьется, изогнувшись влево, дыбятся ступени под ногами — сколько ходили по ним, сколько крови впитали? 

Вдруг — кровавая линия на полу, прочерчена ровно, почти скрупулезно. Выше нее только чистый камень. Страх разжимает когти, словно кошка, играющая с неосторожной птицей. Дверь в комнату закрыта, из-за нее, перезвоном колокольчиков, — смех. Чей-то глухой баритон, подснежниками — девичьи голоса, что-то говорит Айрис. И невозможный, почти позабытый, утерянный среди сотен дней, — бархатный ласковый смех. Юстиниан Придд — имя пощечиной по лицу. 

Пальцы дрожат, и унять волнение невозможно. Рокэ вздыхает, собирает самого себя по кусочкам. Открывает дверь.

Они сидят — веселые, живые — и смеются прошедшему горю, исчезнувшей беде. Айрис Окделл откидывает голову назад и завитки волос рассыпаются по плечам. Рядом с нею Эдит и Дейдре, юные, сбросившие печаль прошлых лет. Около стола — Джастин Придд. Волосы длиннее и теперь заплетены в косу — не струится по спине каштановый водопад. В углу — Рокэ не верит глазам — Август Гирке. Погибший, но снова живой. 

Они оборачиваются на скрип петель. Айрис вскакивает со своего места, бросается к нему на шею, шепчет:

— Вы живы! 

— Как Ричард? — спрашивает Рокэ. Он так много хочет узнать, но сейчас — важное, привычное. 

— Спит, ему стало лучше, — улыбается Айрис. 

— Здравствуй, Рокэ, — говорит Джастин и встает, раскрывает руки в намеке на объятия.

— Юстин, — одно лишь имя. 

Прикосновение теплое, будто ласка солнца. 

— Рад тебя видеть, — он снова герцог Алва. — Как вы очутились здесь? Почему с вами девицы Окделл? 

— Подожди, подожди, Рокэ, — качает головой Джастин. Тревожно заглядывает в глаза. — Ты умер? Как?

Рокэ вздыхает. 

— Я обязательно расскажу, но сначала позволь я выполню то, за чем покидал башню. Август, — он кивает, — не могли бы вы набрать воды в колодце?

Гирке встает, по-военному щелкает каблуками, он снова — полковник, и Алва — Первый маршал. 

Айрис куда-то уводит сестер. Закипает вода в ведре, снова пропитываются влагой повязки. С утра прошло несколько часов, но кажется: вечность — заколдованное колесо. 

Повязку накладывают быстро: Рокэ удерживает бывшего оруженосца, гладя по голове — почему-то тому легче от прикосновений бывшего эра; — Джастин, удивленно, немного нервно, размазывает по горячей коже целебные снадобья. В маленькой жарко натопленной комнате стоит пряный запах лекарств, густой и плотный, как дым. 

Ричарда оставляют дремать, готовят еду. От запаха нехитрых кушаний тот приходит в себя, изумленно смотрит на сестер. Те по очереди держат его за руки. 

— Кто вы? — спрашивает Ричард у Джастина, но присматривается внимательнее и понимает еще до того, как произнесено: «Джастин Придд к вашим услугам». 

Он поднимает голову от подушки насколько возможно, изображая кивок. 

— Это — Август Гирке, — представляет родича Джастин.Тянется время тонкой нитью. Неспешно течет разговор. Дремлет на кушетке Эдит, обнимая ее, ровно дышит Дейдре. Ричард сквозь дрему ловит голос старшей из сестер. Айрис говорит о прошлом спокойно и безжизненно:

— Я вернулась в Надор, матушка была счастлива, — она вздыхает. — Мне хотелось выть. Снова серость, снова вечный пост... Я молилась, чтобы это прекратилось. Создатель услышал меня, — в голосе горькая усмешка. — Надор ушел под воду. Я помню, как было больно умирать: кажется, сломались ребра. Вода заставила умолкнуть крики... Я бродила по лесам и полям неприкаянной, непомнящей, кто я. Меня нашел брат. Сестры вернули память.

Ричард случайно поворачивает голову к Джастину. Тот смотрит на Айрис ласково, с безысходной нежностью, которая порой проскальзывает во взгляде Рокэ, обращенном на самого Ричарда.

— Мне жаль, моя эрэа, — говорит Джастин, будто произошедшее его вина. 

— Айри, — шепчет Ричард. Он знает, кто несет ответственность. — Прости, — легким выдохом. 

Сестра наклоняется, мажет губами по щеке. Он смотрит на нее: та улыбается. 

— Милый мой, — говорит Айрис взросло и серьезно, — ты ничего не изменишь. 

Тяжело дается взгляд — глаза в глаза. 

— Что случилось с вами, Джастин? — спрашивает Ричард. 

— Лучше... — тот хмурится, обнимает плечи ладонями. — Лучше Корнелий расскажет, что знает, я дополню. 

— Я нашел его, — начинает Август Гирке, — когда он вышел из леса. Безумие вело его, поселилось в глазах, — речь тяжелеет, рушится с вышины капля за каплей. — Было страшно смотреть на него — такого, со спутанными волосами, с исцарапанными ладонями. Я умыл его, накормил. Он безучастно принимал все, что я делал, — Джастин ежится, Рокэ кладет руку ему на плечо. Стонет во сне Эдит, Дейдре успокаивающе сжимает ее ладонь. — Потом я вспомнил: он любил играть на сиринге. Я сам сделал ему первую. Тогда бросился к тростнику, вырезал, как умел, в спешке связывая травой. Затянул простенькую мелодию. Страшно было, но отошел — глаза потеплели глаза... 

Август выдыхает, выпрямляется еще больше. 

— Я... дополню, — подхватывает речь Джастин. — Магия этого места такова: при переходе из мира мертвых в мир живых, что-то теряешь. Я попал сюда внезапно, но сохранил память. Жил в избушке лесника, помогал ему, — Ричарду кажется, что Джастин дрожит. — Габриэла, моя сестра, призвала меня темным колдовством. Придя к ней, я себя забыл. А вернувшись в мир мертвых — утратил разум. Корнелий спас меня от смерти: меня тянуло к воде, как путника в пустыне. Но не пить хотел я — лечь в хрустальные струи, спрятаться среди камней... — затихает голос, как теряется шум родника в траве. 

— Когда Джастин пришел в себя, — продолжает Август, — мы отправились на поиски жилья. Среди каменистых пустошей мы нашли ваших сестер, Ричард. Девочки помнили, кто они, и согласились отправиться с нами. Какое-то время мы провели в крепости, похожей на эту. Но наступали твари, и нам пришлось уйти. 

— Но как вы оказались здесь? — спрашивает Рокэ. Ему, не видевшему, что произошло у дверей в башню, важно знать. 

— Мы увидели свет и направились сюда, — отвечает Джастин. — Думаю, твари могли прийти за нами. Я вспомнил, как после первой смерти, в Лабиринте, отгонял их кровью. И не ошибся — они отступили. 

— Вы спасли нас, — улыбается Айрис Джастину. Тот, смеясь, кланяется:

— Всегда к вашим услугам, моя эрэа.

Счастливые, влюбленные, скрывающие это всеми силами еще от самих себя, они — как две жемчужины в драгоценном ожерелье. Улыбается Август, глядя на родича. Дергает бровью Рокэ: он еще помнит, как девица Окделл была уверена, что он возьмет ее замуж. Даже Ричард светится, озаренный чужой радостью — он желает сестре счастья. 

— Но, Рокэ, — оборачивается к нему Джастин, — как вы оказались здесь? 

— Это просто, — пожимает плечами тот. — Ваша смерть, — он уже не запинается на этом слове, — Ричард, изменила равновесие мира. Своею кровью я должен был запечатать ярость камней. Я очнулся в лесу, но понимал, куда идти, и знал, что выйду к вам, юноша. 

Он тянется, треплет Ричарда по голове. Ладони, мягкие и теплые, нежно приглаживают светлые растрепанные волосы. 

Пустеет комната — в башне есть еще несколько. Их открывают, кипит работа. Выносят сор, топят камины. Кажется: люди жили здесь всегда и останутся здесь навечно. Смолистый запах плывет в воздухе. Ричард засыпает, укутанный в одеяла, ладонь Рокэ под его щекой.


	5. Chapter 5

Неспешно текут дни, Ричард идет на поправку. Он спит целыми днями, и сестры охраняют его покой. Иногда сквозь дрему замечает, как к Айрис присоединяется Джастин. Тихо, стараясь не помешать больному, они говорят, склонив головы друг к другу. Ричард видит, как расцветает сестра в присутствии Придда, как мечтательно прикрывает глаза, когда тот уходит. Ричард желает любви для Айрис — пусть даже так, после смерти. Джастин больше не кажется злом во плоти: всего лишь человек, такой же, как и остальные.

Поднимаются рассветы за высоким окном, приходит весна. Затягивают черными омутами сны. Ричард бродит в глухом лесу, проваливается в болотные бочаги, натыкается на остывшие пожарища. Выжженные деревни, разрушенные города: землетрясения и наводнения бушуют над его головой. Только ветер спокоен, свеж. Пахнет гранатами: когда-то в прошлой жизни Ричард попробовал круглый, распадающийся на искристые зерна плод. 

Только ветер здесь радостен — поет в темных ветвях деревьев, играет со свежими листьями кустов. Раздувает рукава рубашки, пробирается под подол. Холодит спину внезапным страхом. 

Дорога, пыльная, тихая, кажется бесконечной. Вьется лентой в девичьих волосах, раскручивается сжатой пружиной. Встают на горизонте серые стены города. Неузнанной надвигается громада, звавшаяся Кабитэлой. 

Ричард машинально проверяет меч на поясе, находит — шпагу. С легким звоном вынимается она из ножен. Несколько движений на пробу — со свистом сталь разрезает густой воздух. 

Раны на руке больше нет, кровь не пятнает белоснежную ткань. Затихает ветер, тяжелое, предгрозовое молчание повисает над миром. Будто ждут чего-то облака, тоскует вода в канаве, задумалась дорога.

Дома обступают скалами, молчат камни. Не свернуть, не вырваться. «Будто в дурном сне», — думает Ричард. Улицы ведут ко дворцу, как все дороги Кэртианы — в Олларию. У высоких золоченых дверей никого, мантией лежит вкруг города тишина. Створки подаются легко, и Ричард медленно ступает на мраморный пол. 

Шаги — эхом по коридорам; по тканым гобеленам змеится пыль. Будуар королевы — последним рубежом, новым началом. С легким скрипом открывается дверь. 

— Юноша, — доносится от туалетного столика. 

— Рокэ?! — выдыхает Ричард. Откуда — здесь? Разве бывает — так?

— Неужели я дал вам право называть меня по имени? — голосом Алвы. — Что вам приснилось? 

Он выходит к Ричарду. Мертвенно-бледная кожа, кое-где прорезанная светло-розовыми полосками, и широко распахнутые глаза. Все лицо выглядит неправильным, угловатым. Одежда в беспорядке, на воротнике пудра и красная киноварь для губ. Понимание приходит мгновенно: лиловые зрачки. 

Ричард поднимает шпагу. Тварь напротив скалится, кожа расходится от уголков губ ужасающей трещиной. Камзол летит на пол, из плеч, прорывая ткань рубашки, пробиваются, как ростки весной, шипы. То, что еще несколько минут назад было похоже на Рокэ, теперь смотрит на него с ледяной ненавистью. 

Тварь атакует первой, Ричард отбивает удар. Непривычная к легкости оружия рука отлетает назад. Больше-не-человек опускается на четвереньки, и Ричарду больно смотреть, как волосы цвета воронова крыла мажут по грязному полу. Осознание накатывает медленно, приливом разрастается мысль: «Я должен его убить». Больше нет надежды, нет веры. Удар, поворот, блок... Движения быстрые, уверенные. Ричард помнит: когда-то монсеньор учил его сражаться. 

Разворот, поменять ногу, удар — последний. На его конце — смерть для твари. Клинок замирает у горла того, кто так похож на Рокэ. 

— Не могу, — шепчет Ричард зло. — Не могу! 

Тишина теперь звенит натянутой струной. Кэнналийцы поют «пусть звенит вечно», момент растягивается в года. Тварь взвивается прыжком и вот — Ричард прижат к полу. Капает на грудь слюна из раскрытого рта. Как ужасно думать, что это — бывший эр, что это — Рокэ!..

Дробный перестук каблуков по паркету: кто-то торопится, боясь опоздать. Дверь влетает в стену, едва не отбивая куски штукатурки. 

— Ни с места! — снова голос Рокэ. Снова неправда?

Тварь на груди у Ричарда поворачивает голову, волосы падают ему на лицо, забиваются в нос, щекочут губы. Он закрывает глаза.

Мгновения хватает — все кончено. Что-то горячее течет по лицу, по шее — невозможно дышать. Кажется, он теперь навечно пропитан этой мерзостью. Ричард поднимается с закрытыми глазами. Инстинктивно доходит до стены, отворачивается, пряча лицо. Стирает рукавом рубашки с него серую слизь. 

Он смотрит на Рокэ: тот стоит посреди комнаты. Лицо заострено, под глазами залегли тени. Волосы, собранные в хвост, серебрит седина. Царапина на тыльной стороне ладони — тонкая, едва заметная. Меч в руке подрагивает, но он снова — Первый маршал. «Какое же счастье — видеть его живым», — думает Ричард. 

«Он мог погибнуть, — понимает он позже. — Я бы потерял его. Снова». 

Смех рвется из груди рыданием. Ричард сползает по стене на пол, закрывает лицо ладонями. Слезы — внезапные, чистые — текут по щекам. 

Движение рядом — Рокэ опускается около него. Обнимает за плечи, прижимает к себе, шепчет что-то в макушку на кэналлийском. 

— Я не предам вас, — захлебываясь рыданиями, обещает Ричард. — Никогда, никогда, никог... — голос срывается. 

— Я верю, — отвечает Рокэ. Зачем-то берет его лицо в ладони. Целует в лоб — медленно, долго, как будто пьет родниковую воду. Следом — быстро и коротко в глаза. Ричард удивленно распахивает веки. 

— Что вы делаете?!

— Живите, Ричард, живите, — смеется Рокэ и ласково, как щенка, снова целует в лоб.

Мир рушится вокруг Ричарда: первым исчезает Рокэ, растворяется в звенящей пустоте. Будуар королевы — клочьями тумана. Ричард кричит — долго, протяжно. Он снова теряет все. Где-то стучат часы, их тихое «тик-так» громом в ушах. Слышно, как падает с дерева ржавый лист.

Ричард приходит в себя в своей постели под потолком башни, рядом с облаками. Рядом с ним сидит Рокэ, тревожно хмурит брови. 

— Что с вами? — спрашивает он. 

— Кошмар. Всего лишь кошмар, — смеется Ричард. Бросает короткий взгляд на чужие руки: по тыльной стороне ладони, прожилкой на мраморе, тонкая, едва заметная царапина.

Рокэ обнимает его и снова, как во сне, целует в лоб. 

— Живите, Ричард. Не клянитесь, но — будьте живы. 

И улыбка ползет по его губам, как плющ по старой стене, оживляя мертвые камни.


	6. Chapter 6

Бегут минуты вдогонку друг за другом, стучит по прохладной черной земле каблуками-дождинками весна. В старой башне живей разговоры, веселее смех, алее румянец. Айрис заплетает Джастину косы, Рокэ смеется. Улыбка становится только шире, когда Ричард грозится: еще чуть-чуть и он устроит с сестрой соревнование в мастерстве куафера. 

— И моим подопытным, — говорит он, — будете вы! 

Эдит смеется:

— Я буду судьей! 

— И я! И я! — вторит ей Дейдре. 

Август усмехается, но видно: он согласен наблюдать за кавардаком в башне. 

Ричард действительно усаживает бывшего эра на стул перед собой и принимается мастерить прическу. 

— Вы еще будете прекрасней всех фрейлин в свите Её Величества, — ухмыляясь, бормочет он себе под нос. 

Рука почти не тревожит, боль не прячется в мышцах, чтобы впиться змеей. Тяжелые гладкие пряди струятся между пальцев, собираясь в колоски, косы и, наконец, высокий комель. Рокэ жмурится как довольный кот. 

У Айрис выходит что-то простое и в то же время изысканное. Эдит и Дейдре решают, что прическа Джастина нравится им больше. Ричард делает вид, что обиженно дуется, но смеется, когда сестры налетают на него с объятиями. Что-то меняется с каждым днем, воздух пахнет тревогой. 

— Ричард, — говорит Джастин однажды утром. — Ваши сестры должны уехать в более безопасное место: надвигается опасность. Оно страшнее того, от чего спасались мы. 

Ричард кивает. 

— Позаботьтесь об Айрис, — наставляет он. — Если с ней случится... — он прерывает сам себя, — дурное, я найду вас и после своей смерти. Вы и ваш родич в ответе за моих сестер. Я думаю, Рокэ отправится с вами. 

Джастин удивленно поднимает на него взгляд. 

— Вы плохо знаете своего монсеньора, — и, ничего не объясняя, уходит. 

Сборы быстрые, суматошные. На западе слышны грозы, но над башней пока светит солнце. Вяленая рыба и дичь занимают место в походных сумках, топинамбур ложится на дно котомок. В карманах штанов у девочек — перешиты из найденных в амбаре — сахарные леденцы. Немногочисленные лекарства — в поясной сумке Айрис.

Ричард смотрит на сестер: серьезность и строгость скользит в отточенных движениях. Но сквозь них, как под коркой наста, смех, живой и искристый, как первые весенние цветы. Джастин выглядит старше: движения стали скупее, улыбки рассчитаннее. Он, кажется, теперь во многом берет пример со старшего родича. 

Гирке больше не хмурится, но нет-нет да мелькнет в глазах печаль: он помнит жену и тоскует о ней. Иногда, вечерами, он уходит в лес играть на сиринге. Ричард слышал, но не сказал ни слова. 

Что-то меняется в мире — незаметно, исподволь — как растет на склонах холмов трава. Ричард тянется к Рокэ, как тянутся к солнцу лепестки цветов. Он давно смирился: расставание расстилается впереди дорогой без конца. И прощальная нежность сквозит в каждом движении. Рокэ удивляется, смотрит настороженно, но принимает. «Может быть, ему эти моменты дороги», — думается Ричарду. 

Рокэ меньше спит, будто решает что-то для себя, будто борется с собой. Под глазами залегают темные круги, и голос превращается в резкое карканье. Однажды утром Джастин просыпается с мыслью «пора». И время превращается в луч: начав движение, оно не останавливается. Айрис складывает последние нехитрые пожитки, Август проверяет, хорошо ли держатся котомки за спиной. Кажется, только Эдит и Дейдре счастливы. Звонким ураганом бегают по башне, мешаются под ногами. 

Рокэ выглядит спокойным. Уходящие стоят у крыльца, огорченно вскрикивает Эдит: забыла в башне любимый гребень. Пока она взбегает вверх по ступенькам, Ричард отводит Рокэ в сторону: тянет за рукав, тот покорно следует за ним. 

— Рокэ, — говорит Ричард, — уезжайте. Надвигается страшное, я останусь с ним — лицом к лицу. Моя вина, что все это началось, я завершу круг, разобью цепи. 

— Нет, — отвечает Рокэ.

— Послушайте! — горячится Ричард. — Если вы не пойдете сами, я вынесу вас на руках — как девицу — за калитку и отдам ваши вещи. 

— Выгоняете, юноша? — усмехается тот. 

Ричард тушуется под синим взглядом: 

— Нет. Но так вы будете в безопасности. 

— Леворукий! — ругается Рокэ, оглядываясь: Эдит уже вернулась, Айрис смотрит на них, склонившись к Джастину. — Поймите же, глупец: вы хотите сражаться за тех, кто дорог вам. А мне дороги вы. Я не хочу потерять вас снова. Мы поговорим об этом после, — заканчивает он, беря Ричарда под руку. 

Ричард обнимает сестер; Айрис плачет на его плече. 

— Береги себя и обещай, что мы обязательно встретимся.

— Конечно, сестренка, — улыбается Ричард. Треплет по макушкам Эдит и Дейдре. 

— Вы в ответе за моих сестер, — говорит он Джастину, пожимает руку Гирке. Рокэ рядом с ним, за плечом, будто где-то далеко-далеко они поменялись ролями. Наконец, исчезают спины за калиткой, гасит шаги земля. Ричард оборачивается к Рокэ: его лицо сдержанно и чуточку печально. Он словно видит будущее: грядущие битвы, круговорот кошмаров, чьи-то смерти... Ричард глядит на него восторженно, как когда-то — наивный оруженосец. 

Маска ребячества сходит с лица, как сходит с земли прошлогодний снег. Капелью по замерзшему льду падают слова — начинается весна, и цветы распускаются в лощинах. 

— Я люблю вас, Рокэ, — спокойно и серьезно. 

Рука в руке, как ветви молодых деревьев сплетаются на могилах прошлого. Дверь закрывается за их спинами. Ночью в чащобе надрывается лесной кот.


End file.
